


pick you up

by bangtrashsyd



Series: minimalist memoirs [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/bangtrashsyd
Summary: in which jonghyun is young, reckless and loves to fight, and minhyun, who's just slightly better. slightly.





	pick you up

"I said no, asshole." Jonghyun growls, getting to his feet and standing in front of Minhyun. The music in the club dies down, and he scrubs at his hair, fustrated. "Leave us alone."

"I don't think so." The man insists, looking past Jonghyun to leer at Minhyun. "How about you shove off, man? What do you think, babe?"

He reaches out, pushing Jonghyun by the shoulder away. The moment his fingers touch Minhyun, Jonghyun sees red.

He seizes him by the wrists and presses his little finger all the way back.

"I said. No." Minhyun ennunciates. "Now you've made my boyfriend mad."

Mad is an understatement. 

Jonghyun snarls openly at him, and the crowd around him backs away. Minhyun tilts his chin back to tip down his glass of water, watching. He kicks the man in the balls, watching as he goes down wailing.

Instantly surrounded by the rest of the man's crew, Jonghyun opens his stance and isn't surprised when one of them rushes forward. He's large and bulky, so he lets him carry forward in the momentum into Jonghyun's pointed boot. Someone tackles him from behind and he pants, winded. A well aimed elbow dislodges him partially, and Jonghyun bashes the back of his head into the man's nose. Or something. He's not sure what part of the man's anatomy it is but it cracks definitely. Another one swipes at his face with a hook, but Jonghyun leans back to avoid it, responding with an upper cut to his Adam's apple. This one recoils, gasping for air and gripping his throat.

The last one goes for Minhyun, and Jonghyun lets him have his fun.

Minhyun is wearing leather gloves today, which is fortunate. He kicks from the bar stool and brings down his glass on the man's head as he nears. Minhyun watches, expressionless, as the man drops like a stone.

"Jesus." Minki, the bartender, sighs. He takes the gloves Minhyun removes from his hands, dumping it into a bin. "Show's over! Go back to dancing or something!"

The crowd disperses, and Jonghyun holds out a hand to Minhyun. His boyfriend steps delicately over the bodies, but stops at the first man who challenged him. 

He steps very decidedly on the man's solar plexus, and Jonghyun grins, wide and big.

Minhyun's a little more controlled than he is, but just as vicious. He takes his hand, tucking it into his coat pocket.

"Movie?" He asks, and the crowd clears the way as they pass.

"Mm." Minhyun hums. "I'm thinking of Despicable Me. The new one."

"Yeah?" They step out into the cool darkness, watching the car roll up. "Let's go."


End file.
